onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-30229118-20181215092146/@comment-2A01:CB10:86FB:DF00:40:4C78:681B:A36A-20181218012332
San-uchiwa a écrit : 2A01:CB10:86FB:DF00:5AD:B808:1417:799 a écrit : Lionsolaire a écrit : Farul oh c'est quoi les pirates des Rocks? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Il y aurait un équipage dans le Nouveau Monde aussi puissant que ceux des 4 Empereurs? Garp n'est pas devenu le héros de la Marine car il a livré Roger au GM (Roger s'était livré de lui même à lui). Bizzard pourtant beaucoup en on parler y a eu pas mal d hypothèse et théorie depuis qu on a cette info. Sinon pour garp et Roger ces pas la version donné officiellement ces comme Smoker il a sois disant battu et capturé crocodile il a eu une promo et monte en grade pourtant ces pas lui après ces vrai que ces grâce au rocks qu il est devenu un hero garp mais au yeux de tout le monde a par les plus haut gradé tout le monde pense que garp a arrêté Roger donc ces pas vraiment une excuse se qui ces passer en vrai ils peu très bien monter en grade sans avoir rien fait juste pour la version officiel de la version donner au grand public 1 Au yeux de tout le monde Garp est le héro a cause des rocks, a cet époque Roger était loin d'etre une pointure 2 il a jamais été dit que c'est Garp qui a capturé ROger 3 Garp avait deja refusé le grade d'Amiral plusieurs fois 1 Oui merci qui dit le contraire t as lu le message au quel tu réponds ? 2 ah d accord t es sur de toi ? 3 Oui merci qui dit le contraire t as lu le message au quel tu réponds ? Ces bien simpa de répondre mais à par la 2 tu veux juste contredire avec des choses que j ai pas dit au contraire même je confirmes bien pour la 1 si t avais lu mon message t aurais pu ... Et la 3 on s en fou que garp refuse le grade d amiral il est où le rapport ? Je te donne l exemple de Smoker par rapport au version officiel qui sont pas toujours donné mais pourtant ils font tout jusqu au bout pour faire croire à cette version jusqu au grade up dans certains cas comme pour cette fois on s en fou du grade en lui meme et que garp ai refuser le poste amiral plusieurs fois tout le monde le sait la tu apprends rien.. Autre ex les mugi en plus d avoir défait le cp9 on sois disant détruit l île d enies lobbie et monte bien la prime de luffy pour ça aussi alors que ces pas le cas enfin bon les version de la Marine reflète pas forcément la vrai histoire bref ces Hs... Et je suis pas sûre que tu donnes toute les info on a pas appris que BB en faisait parti aussi en plus de kaido et BM y me semble non ?